everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Ask My Characters! What Does X Think of....?
Preface Hi guys! So I said I would finally try to be more active once the new year started, and I'm trying my best to be! It's still slow going at the moment but once school starts again (tomorrow omg!) and I get more into a productive mood I should be better! I have several drawings to add to different characters' galleries (gotta ask some peeps if their fan art can be added with credit but I've got some drawings of my own to add too) AND I'm working on some writing stuff too! I'm reworking the character diaries I've already written (so.... two ^^;) and working on writing some more, plus I'm trying to get everyone's (and I mean EVERYONE'S) character arcs written down in a conceivable way so that I can add those... somewhere?? Maybe in a blog post I dunno. I know I want them written down though so that I can guide my character writing off of them. I'm also going to flesh out my "background" characters! They need more love. ^^; ANYWAYS. The real purpose of this blog post is to do a character-writing exercise! Namely, I'm doing another one of those "What does my character think of yours?" prompts! I've already done this once with Arion: What does Arion think of X? I want to do that again, but with more characters, longer replies, and a more in-depth character analysis/concrete idea of what my character thinks of yours. :D So, without further ado..... What Does My Character Think of Yours? For this blog entry, I'm providing three characters with ~mostly~ fleshed out personalities for you guys to ask! The characters are: Rose de Beaute, a former Royal with a naive but optimistic view on life; Arion Neptune, everyone's favorite Tank-Of-Salt-Water-Come-To-Life who is super sarcastic but not as closed-off-mean as he used to be; Anteros Princely, another former Royal (really a Royal with a Rebel heart) who is generally a sweet boy-next-door type but takes people-pleasing to the extreme (and not in a good, healthy way either). Pick one (or all three) of these characters and feel free to ask what they think of your character! I'll try to be as prompt as possible with my replies and get them to you within a week of you asking... probably. ^^; I don't THINK it should take longer than a week but who knows, really. ^^; Rose's Answers Simon Paisible Rose's Thoughts: "Ah, mon amie! A fellow French person! It's so lovely to see more students from my country at Ever After High; I must find some time to speak with him at some point! Ah, but his story doesn't seem terribly pleasant. :( I certainly hope he and his destined can find a way out of their tale! On another note, I've noticed him crying très souvent ''(very often); I hope he's ok! Crying is supposed to be therepeutic, I know, but doing that much crying can't be healthy. :( I've heard that he's been getting help for some things though, so maybe through that he'll be able to heal; I certainly hope so. ''M'on dieu ''(my goodness), this has turned into such a dreadfully depressing interview, hasn't it? Let's move on to something more pleasant, hmm? Um... Oh! I really admire his equestrian skills! They're truly ''magnifique (magnificent)! I've also heard that he was a star player on the water polo team; effectivement (indeed), Arion even mentioned being a bit jealous of the boy because water polo was a sport he was never terribly good at even with his affinity for water. He quickly got over it though. ^^; I also admire Simon's positive outlook on life; it seems he's had a lot of difficulties thrown at him, but he seems to keep his head held high and stay positive about everything despite the dificulties. I find that to be a very admirable trait to have in a person. Overall, I mostly feel like hugging him a lot whenever I see him. ^^; He seems like he could use a lot of hugs in his life, no?" Sage Idason Rose's Thoughts: "Ah, Sage! He's a bit... excentrique ''(eccentric, an oddball), no? A bit of an oddball, definitely. He seems very enthusiastic about his interests, though, which I think is pretty fun! I'll admit I don't really know him that well, though, so I'm not sure how accurate my thoughts of him are versus what he's actually like. ''Ne cela pas oublier, s'il vous plaît ''(keep that in mind, please)! Hmm.... I'm not particularly fond of his ability to sneak up on people, I'll admit; it can be very startling to have that happen to you you know! I'm also not terribly fond of being reference to as a "sheeple," whatever that means. Oh you English speakers and your weird idioms.... Anyways, on to things I like about him! I love his acting abilities, and enjoy seeing him in plays. ''C'est fantastique ''(it's amazing)! I also admire his organizational abilities; though I've never met him personally, I've heard the tales of his many filing cabinets and manilla folders, and think it's ''merveilleux that he has such in-depth organizational habits! I'm a bit jealous too-my things are certainly never that organized!" Airmé Arc-en-ciel Rose's Thoughts: "Mon prince arc-en-ciel préféré! (My favorite Rainbow Prince!) Heh, I guess he's the ONLY Rainbow Prince I know, but still, even if he wasn't he'd still be my favorite! I know him moderately well as a fellow French fairy tale and as ma bonne amie's (my good friend's) Storybook Romance! He's such a sweetheart, and a good match for Fay! I love his ability to make others feel better, though I wish he would ask his loved ones for help dealing with his own feelings sometimes. :( All in all though he's a Wonderlandiful friend! Now I just need to find a way to keep him away from Arion; he's very sensitive, and I fear Arion and his snarking would eat the poor boy alive! D:" Gracie Goose Rose's Thoughts: "Quelle chérie! (What a sweetheart!) I've come to find this young maiden as being quite enchanting! She's quite lovely to be around, and quite popular for it too! I have quite a bit of respect for her loyalty to her friends; it's an admirable trait that I would like to think I share,'' pour être assez honnête'' (to be quite honest). I also admire her abilities with animals! Goodness knows I'm not nearly that skilled with them, and I'd like to think that she's the only fairyteen in school who doesn't get chased or bit by the local geese population! It's a true feat of nature, really. The only real negative thing I've noticed about her is her apparent naivete about the world; now, I'm as prone to this as the next tale and will admit that, but we can't all live in our perfect fairy tale worlds forever--even as the children of fairy tales! I hope she learns that soon, or she could be seriously hurt... :(" Jamil Starkey Rose's Thoughts: "Oh cher (oh dear), he doesn't seem to like protagonists such as myself, does he? I've only interacted with Jamil a few times so I can't really describe him very well I'm afraid. The only times I've ever spoke with him he was very gruff and short with me, almost as though he took offense with my entire being despite not knowing me for more than 5 minutes. I have the distinct feeling that it's because while I may be a Rebel, I've been given a protagonist role in my story; I've learned from other protagonists that he's reacted to them in much the same way. I'm rather saddened by this, as from what I've heard from other villains he's a ratherpersonable, fun guy to be around when you get to know him! I don't think I'll be given that chance, though. :(" Marissa Stahlbaum Rose's Thoughts: "Ah, une fille douce si jamais il en avait une! (Ah, a sweet girl if there ever was one!) I greatly admire Miss Stahlbaum's desire to be a peacekeeper between Royals and Rebels; that seems like it would be a hard position to take, but she seems to have risen to the challenge and made it through with flying colors! I do hope, however, that if she DOES have to pick a side in the conflict, she chooses the right side for her and not for anyone else. To me, this girl is beautiful inside and out! And as the Beauty of Beauty and the Beast I happen to be an excellent judge of character!" Arion's Answers Shelby Tucker Arion's thoughts: "This kid is ROYALLY annoying, I can tell you that right now. I'm all for having unique interests and keeping some of that childhood spirit alive--I mean, I'm pretty sure that's half the purpose of Fairy Tales anyway, right?--but acting like a 4-year-old in a teenager's body is NOT the way to go about it. I feel like I can't have a proper conversation with this girl unless I'm using baby-talk! Don't even get me STARTED on her voice; I know a thing or two about having a high-pitched, somewhat cringey voice, I'll admit that, but this chick sounds like a CHIPMUNK. It's positively GRATING. GAH. Can someone please tell her to grow up a little? At least to where she acts more like an older child rather than a preschooler?" ((OOC: Dang, he didn't pull any punches. ^^; I tried for a headspace where he'd maybe be a little kinder to her, but honestly I knew from the first sentences of her bio that Arion wasn't gonna like her. I like her though, if it's any consolation!)) Tereus Yamaha Arion's Thoughts: TBA Marcelle Hare Arion's Thoughts: TBA Fay Fairer Arion's Thoughts: TBA Marissa Stahlbaum Arion's Thoughts: TBA Anteros's Answers Alcide Parfait Anteros's thoughts: "First of all I LOVE his style! He manages to make his pink-and-green color combo work, something not a lot of people can do. We're not here to talk fashion though. :) I will say, everything about him screams 'cute' to me; I just wanna pick him up and cuddle him close! I don't think he'd appreciate that much though. ^^; Beyond physical appearances, I really like his ability to stay strong in the face of everyday struggles; it can't have been easy being born with his condition, but he seems to be taking it and everything else in stride. I find that to be a very admirable trait. Hmm.... what else. Oh! I hear he likes to swim! That's pretty cool, a lot of people in my friend group swim too. I'd ask him to join the swim team but I've also heard that he's REALLY not a fan of sarcasm.... which you can find a lot of among the swim team members, especially with Arion as the captain. ^^; I bet he'd get along well with Circe though; she's got that sweet, nerdy demeanor that he seems to exude too, plus she loves to swim too! They could bond over... swimming things. ^^; Or maybe the sea; I know he has a pet dolphin that lives at the aquarium--such a shame that they didn't let the dolphin stay in an enchanted pool in his dorm like they did with Arion!--so maybe he likes other ocean stuff too? Hm. Anyways, I think he seems like a cool guy, I'd love to talk with him at some point!" Turnus Wyllt Anteros's Thoughts: TBA Raine White Anteros's Thoughts: TBA And that's The End (which is only the beginning of course) Post your Comments with characters to talk about below! :D Category:Blog posts